


原罪

by kisstempo



Category: tei灿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstempo/pseuds/kisstempo
Summary: 医生X性瘾患者
Relationships: Tei灿 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	原罪

“全世界只有我能治好你，但我却只想摧毁你。”  
\-----------------------------

赵灿衡开门进来的时候，金鎬京正靠在床头看书。  
“金医生，救救我…”赵灿衡面色潮红，用手扶着跪上了床，双手随着身体的轻颤微微抖动，感觉下一秒就要不支倒下。  
“怎么了？”金鎬京书都没放下，只抬眼看他，明知顾问到。  
“我受不了…”赵灿衡说着就要向前爬上他的身体。  
金鎬京伸手将人向后轻推一把，灿衡一个趔趄倒在床边。”  
“不可以。”声音清晰而冷静：“我们灿衡要忍住才行。”  
“我…我忍不住了。”灿衡颤着身子重新扒回床上。“救救我…”  
“你行的。”坐着的人语气冰凉，好整以暇地看着他：“你请我来，不就是为了监督你，管住你，治好你吗？”  
“就一次…就这一次！”赵灿衡被他的言语刺激着，红着眼睛哀求到：“金医生，求你了……就一次，帮帮我……”  
“那你自己想办法吧，我不帮你。”金鎬京依然一脸淡漠。  
“你明知道…”赵灿衡涨红了双眼，拉下了自己的睡裤，棉质的材料后没有内裤，却被屈辱地带上了贞操带。不锈钢的材料完美笼罩着他的阴茎，那把铜色的小锁正是他如此痛苦的来源。  
“你明知道……没有你…我做不到的。”  
金鎬京仿佛对这句回答很满意，扬了扬手：“过来，让我看看。”  
赵灿衡点点头，乖巧的爬上他的身体，双腿打开跪在了对方跨上。金鎬京提了下锁头，贞操带随着他的动作轻轻晃动，让本就高高勃起却无法释放的灿衡更加痛苦难忍，情不自禁发出了唔咽。  
“你来这儿之前，自己弄过了吗？”  
“没…没有……”灿衡眼眶湿润，小声说道。  
“是吗？让我检查下。”说着就伸手要往后穴探去。  
“啊…不行…”灿衡想要躲藏，却被对面的另一只手用力一把摁在肩上，一个不稳向后一坐，竟将金鎬京的两指径直包入体内，一声细叫顿时脱口而出。鎬京不管身上人的涕泪，拿手指在他穴内重重抠压着：“那么松了，还有润滑剂留在里面，你当我是傻子吗？”  
“对不起……我忍不住，我真的做不到。”赵灿衡被体内的手指逼到疯狂，俯身趴在对方身上，伸手就要解开他衣服：“求求你，金医生…帮我打开吧…我不行了……”  
金鎬京由着他脱下自己睡衣，一边用手指继续动作一边说道：“可是现在打开，一切就前功尽弃了。”言毕还恶劣的用双指重重按压在对方的敏感点上。  
“我放弃了……我……我放弃了！”  
“真的不治了吗？你都忍到现在了，太可惜了吧。”对方语气戏虐，仿佛看不到他的颤抖与痛苦。  
“求你了，求你解开他，让我释放吧……”  
“那好吧，是你自己要求的。”金鎬京言语中露着可惜，脸上却带着笑意。从脖子上摘下钥匙，恶意的轻敲几下锁头：“想好了？”  
赵灿衡拼命点头：“快一点，求求你了。”  
金鎬京插入钥匙转动锁芯，咔嚓一下铜锁应声而落，灿衡早已迫不及待，用颤抖的双手急切地解开了贞操带，只用手撸动两下，便射了出来，全数溅在了身下人的胸前。  
“啧……脏了呢……”金鎬京拿出在他体内的手指，蘸了蘸胸上的精液，抬手伸到了灿衡的面前：“你看，都是你的，怎么办。”  
还沉浸在高潮余韵中的灿衡大脑一片空白，见到一双手指变上前含住，想要舔舐干净。  
“你倒是自觉。”金鎬京看他乖巧的样子，摸了摸对方的头发，示意继续。  
赵灿衡舔干净了手指，自觉摸上了对面的胸，用嘴清理了起来。金鎬京揉了揉脖子，双手枕头，完全是一副看戏模样。  
胸上的白浊都被清理完毕，赵灿衡抬头看他：“金医生……”金鎬京依然没有回应，只是点了下头，算是默许了他的想法。赵灿衡轻轻将对方裤子褪下，上前套弄了两下对方已经半勃的玉柱，便低头张开了嘴，不一会，身下的阴茎就高高翘起，精神无比。灿衡一边舔弄一边又觉得身体发热，不自觉的随着嘴的动作轻轻晃腰，才被鎬京试探过的穴口又开始一张一合地收缩着。  
“怎么，又想要了？”躺着的人也有些情动，言辞依然冷静，语气却早没了之前的凌厉。  
灿衡吐出了那根又硬又烫的浅褐色肉棍，小心点头，用憋红的双眼看着他，唾液和前列腺液在他发红的唇边粘作一团。  
“自己拿吧。”  
得到允许后的赵灿衡换了跪下的姿势，握着他的阴茎急切地插入后穴，主动上下扭腰索取快感，鎬京任凭对方严丝合缝地环裹住他的重点，由着对方发泄出一切因无法掩藏而喷涌出的激情与欲望。赵灿衡感觉肉柱进出的速度太快了，每次都听见应碰撞而击打到肉上的声音，在这个安静的房间显得尤为催情。灿衡的臀间因无数次的顶弄而通红无比，两人的耻毛融在一起扎在肛口附近，扎得他浑身酥痒。  
赵灿衡动的太快了，每一次都如此用力，没一会就没了力气。他觉得天堂似乎就在眼前，却永远无法达到，只能在地狱艰难地抬动着身子，嘴里发出重重的哈气声。  
金鎬京起身，就着插入的姿势把他圈入了自己的怀抱，一只手探到身下两人连接处，用手指试探地摸索着，一只手在胸前反复揉捏，突然用力地掐弄了一把，引起了对方一声痛呼。  
“你看你的身体，那么淫荡。”金鎬京在他身体里运动着：“永远不知满足，天生就是被人操的。”  
赵灿衡拼命摇头：“我不是……”  
“不是吗？那我停下看看。”说着就要带着硬挺退出身去。  
“不行……求求你别走。”赵灿衡双手抱住对方，紧紧箍住金鎬京的腰，用力使他更靠近自己。  
“我……我控制不了我自己。”说完竟小声唔咽起来。  
身上的人见状伸手将灿衡箍的更紧，一只手伸到他身下帮忙撸动，在对方耳边轻声低喃：  
“没关系，控制不了就跟着它走吧。”  
赵灿衡只觉热气随着耳膜直吹心脏，浑身一颤便达到了高潮。鎬京随着对方高潮后的收缩大力动腰，没一会也射到了他的体内。

金鎬京将筋疲力竭的灿衡抱回了他的房间，轻轻放在床上。赵灿衡不愿放手，语气绝望：  
“金医生，我的病是不是无药可救了？”  
金鎬京不说话，微笑着抽开了灿衡紧握的手，弯下腰替他盖上被子，拍了拍对方肩膀以示安慰，转身关门离开。

“你没有病，你只是为我而生。”


End file.
